Hylden City
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = }} The Hylden City is a playablelocation featured in '' Blood Omen 2''. The city was a Hylden stronghold, based on what appeared to be an island chain, some distance across the Great Southern Sea from Meridian . Chapter 11: The Living End takes place entirely in the Hylden City. Layout and Appearance The Hylden City was a large Hylden fortress seen in ''Blood Omen 2'' , it was inhabited by and acted as a base of sorts for thepost banishment Hylden in Nosgoth's Material Realm for centuries after the pillars collapse. Kain first learnt of the existence of the Hylden City from Janos in Chapter 9:The Device, Janos: "He has created a base in this world, the Hylden City, across the sea. There he has opened a Gate to bring his kind into our world. My plan was to teleport us to the Hylden City, and launch a final assault on the Sarafan Lord, but now I find there is some kind of shield of magic that prevents me. If we are to fight them, that shield must be destroyed."//'Kain:' "Vorador, where is the Hylden City? Have any of your spies brought you this knowledge?"//'Vorador:' "Umah, what do you know of this?"//'Umah:' "There has been, in the past months, enormous activity at the Wharves. Warships and freighters, loading and unloading in great secrecy. The few of our people who have infiltrated the area, and returned alive, have told me that the ships all seem to take the same course out of the harbor, but we do not know their destination."//'Janos:' (to Kain)"It must be the Hylden City. Why else would there be such interest at this time? You must take a ship to the city at once. There, you must find and deactivate the shield, so whatever forces we can bring may come to your aid, and close the Gate for all time." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. stowing on board a Sarafan supply ship from the Wharves, Kain travelled to the Hylden City, Vorador: "Kain, you must unleash the demon out of its cage. Then use the empty cage to smuggle yourself onto the ship. Kain, be careful…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. attempting to deactivate the Shield Device and destroy the Hylden Gate. The Hylden City consisted of a large entrance building which led to an elevator down to the 'Main Square'; a large courtyard filled with water with many walkways to traversing the square . Around the square were buildings for the Shield generator and the Hylden Gate Entranceway. Kain used the walkways and building around the side of the square to reach and board the Floating vehicle, which he used to cross the main square and reach the Shield generator building. Kain: "I must find the mechanism these creatures use to hide their presence in this city."//'Female Human:' "He can show you. Go on."//'Male Human:' "It is there, my lord – that building. I’ve heard them talking. The device you seek is within."//'Kain:' "I thank you. Now tell me, what is that?"(indicating Floating Container)//'Male Human:' "That is the only way to get within. The doors to the building no longer function."//'Female Human:' "Like so much of this place."//'Kain:' "And that one there?"(indicating Hylden Gate 'entrance building')//'Male Human:' "We don’t know."//'Female Human:' "But our stories tell us, that is where the demons first appeared in our world"//'Kain:' "Stories? How long have your kind been in this place?"//'Female Human:' "We have been here forever. Our oldest fables tell us that our gods abandoned us here."//'Male Human:' "There are others like us–new ones–soft ones. The demons bring them here from other places to work. They tell other stories."//'Female Human:' "They had no knowledge of the arrival of the demons. We had to tell them."//'Kain:' "Enough. Be silent. That building surely leads to the Gate, but first, I must destroy the device." (V/O:)"How long had the Hylden held a foothold here, while we, unsuspecting, fought and triumphed in our own petty wars above?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Defeating the Shield Guardian and destroying the Shield generator, Kain enabled Janos and Vorador to teleport to the Hylden City Vorador: (Whispers)"Kain, the Hylden City's defenses have been broached. Janos can no longer sense a Ward barrier."//'Kain:' "My doing. I have shut down their foul magics, at least for a time."//'Vorador:' "Then we are ready to help you. Janos is casting a spell that will bring us to you in moments."//'Kain:' "Excellent."//'Vorador:' "I look forward to thanking you, in person for saving Umah's life."//'Kain:' "…Yes, of course." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (but after a brief encounter with the Sarafan Lord, both were incapacitated). Janos teleported Kain to the Hylden Gate entranceway which led to another elevator down and out to the Hylden Gate building itself, a domed building on a pier jutting out into the sea . see also Sarafan Lord (boss). Notes * The Blood Omen 2 Prima Guide repeatedly refers to the Hylden City as the "Hylden Gate" and titles the last Chapter as "Chapter 11:The Hylden Gate:The Living End"; Chapter 11:The Hylden Gate:The Living End "This is it! A final showdown with the Sarafan Lord himself! But first you'll have to locate and deactivate the Shield Generator that hides the Hylden's presence, allowing your vampire armies to launch their assault. The gate is populated mainly by the Hylden themselves, but be on the lookout for ferocious forms of Demons" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 86. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 this is probably a reference to an earlier build of the game (as seen throughout the'' Blood Omen 2 Prima Guide'' and hinted at in many Prima Guides), as both the chapter and location are called the "Hylden City" in the finished game . *The exact age and origin of the Hylden City is not conclusively discussed. In Chapter 9:The Device, Janos suggests that the Sarafan Lord "created a base in this world, the Hylden City" (this would explain similarity in some architecture with the Sarafan Keep); it is possible however, that the Sarafan Lord simply chose to re-inhabit an older Hylden stronghold, rather than construct an entirely new one. Either way, the city was old and incredibly run-down by the time of '' Blood Omen 2'', with many of the walkways and bridges across the city broken or missing altogether, several rooms flooded and with dialogue suggesting that little of the machinery in the city still functioned (including several doorways). *The Hylden City has no specific usage of the usual Glyph magic network throughout the level (its likely it would have been left out out the Glyph magic network due to the intended use of the Device), instead the Hylden City seem to feature the usage of a kind of raw 'Glyph energy' with several instances of green glowing 'liquid' and green glowing symbols and devices apparently providing power. As with the Glyph magic in the Industrial Quarter, there seems to be a link between the Glyph energy and water; and the Hylden also employ several 'forcefields' (in place of Ward gates) which appear to be composed of water . *The water level around much of the Hylden City (presumably all the Great Southern Sea) appears to vary around the city - Kain arrives at sea level, descends several levels in an elevator and arrives at the 'main square' (which is at the water level) and he seems to descend slightly more before arriving at the Hylden Gate Building - which is again at sea level. Given that once he entered the 'Hylden Gate building', Kain again descended using an elevator - it would appear that the main portal area was in fact under the water level . *Hylden scientists are shown throughout the Hylden City along with evidence of dissection perhaps indicating an interest in the anatomy of Nosgoth's creatures. As with the Device several Human Slaves are shown in pods . *A set of Murals throughout the Hylden City depicts the apparently fair appearance of the Ancient Hylden . Gallery BO2-HC-SarafanShip.png|Kain on the Sarafan Ship travelling to the Hylden City BO2-HC-HyldenCrypt.png|Small Hylden Building BO2-HC-BigDoorway.png|Upper Elevator Doorway BO2-HC-EntranceBuildingBack.png|'Main Square' Entrance BO2-HC-ShieldDeviceBuilding2.png|Shield Generator Building on 'Main Square' BO2-HC-Kain-Slaves.png|Kain meets slaves in the 'Main Square' BO2-HC-HyldenGateEntranceBuilding.png|Entrance Building to the Hylden Gate on 'Main Square' BO2-HC-BodyShelf.png|Shelf with body parts on BO2-HC-GlyphElevator.png|'Glyph Elevator' BO2-HC-GlyphMachinery2.png|Possible Glyph Magic Machinery BO2-HC-GlyphMachinery4.png|Possible Glyph Magic Machinery BO2-HC-GlyphMachinery5.png|Possible Glyph Magic Machinery BO2-HC-GlyphChimney.png|'Glyph Chimneys' BO2-HC-GlyphMachinery7.png|Hylden 'Examination Table' BO2-HC-HSymbol.png|Vent with symbols BO2-HC-HyldenCoffin.png|'Hylden Coffin' BO2-HC-HyldenSymbol.png|Hylden Symbols BO2-HyldenMarkings.png|Hylden Symbols BO2-HC-HyldenStandard.png|'Hylden Standard' BO2-HC-PeasantSlavePodWater.png|'Slave Pod' containing Peasant BO2-HC-SpikeRoom.png|'Spike Room' BO2-HC-WaterRoom1.png|Water Room BO2-HC-WaterRoom2.png|Another Water Room BO2-HC-WaterForcefield.png|A 'Water Forcefield' in the Hylden City BO2-HC-HMural2.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden Mural BO2-HC-HMural3.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden Mural BO2-HC-HMural4.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden with Skull Mural BO2-HC-HMural5.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden Mural BO2-HC-HMural6.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden with Torso Mural BO2-HC-HMural7.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden with Short Axe Mural BO2-HC-HMural8.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden with Human Mural BO2-HC-HMural9.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden Mural BO2-HC-HMural10.png|Pre-Banishment Hylden impaling Ancient Vampire Mural See also *''Chapter 11: The Living End'' * Chapter 11: The Hylden City - "The Living End" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 11: The Hylden City - "The Living End" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Eleven at Dark Chronicle References }} Category:Areas outside Meridian Category:Blood Omen 2 areas Category:Blood Omen 2 locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations